1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a miter saw. In particular, the present invention relates to a miter saw having a slidable part which allows a cutting blade to be slidable in a direction substantially perpendicular to a pivot shaft of the cutting blade.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication Hei 8-336802 discloses a miter saw having a base part, a cutting part, and a support member. A material-to-be-cut can be placed on the base part. The cutting part rotatably supports a disc saw blade. The support member supports the cutting part, to be able to swing about a pivotal shaft as a fulcrum, the pivotal shaft being substantially parallel to the rotation axis of the disc saw blade. The support member and the base part are connected to each other, with the support member and the side faces of the disc saw blade being tiltable relative to the upper surface of the base part.
In a miter saw having the structure as described above, the support member has an end supported on the base part, and has a slide support part on another end. The miter saw also includes a slide part which is slidably supported by the slide support part and is movable in a direction substantially perpendicular to the pivotal shaft. As the slide part moves, the cutting blade moves in the direction substantially perpendicular to the pivotal shaft. This miter saw is arranged as follows. A workpiece is placed on the upper surface of the base part, and then can be cut by moving the cutting blade in the direction substantially perpendicular to the pivotal shaft.
The slide part has a pair of pipes. The pipes support, the cutting part on one end side. The slide support part slidably supports the other end side of the pipes. As shown in FIG. 22, the pair of pipes 1050 and 1051 are positioned in parallel with each other. A virtual plane including axes of the pair of pipes 1050 and 1051 is substantially perpendicular to the swing direction of the cutting blade 1060. In other words, the vertical plane is substantially parallel to the pivotal shaft of the cutting blade 1060. In FIG. 22, the pivotal shaft is oriented in the horizontal direction of this figure. This miter saw is structured as follows. The pair of pipes 1050 and 1051 slide relative to the slide support part 1049 of a holding part in a direction perpendicular to the paper sheet of FIG. 22. Accordingly, the cutting blade moves in a direction substantially perpendicular to the pivotal shaft of the cutting blade 1060.
The slide support part 1049 supporting the pipe 1050 is provided with an engagement member which regulates slide of the pipe 1050. The engagement member has a screw 1054 and a knob 1054A provided on an end of the screw 1054. The pair of pipes 1050 and 1051 are held by and covered circumferentially by the slide support part 1049. A through hole 1049d is formed in the slide support part 1049. A through hole 1049d penetrates in a direction substantially perpendicular to the virtual plane including the axes of the pair of pipes 1050 and 1051. The screw 1054 is screwed in the through hole 1049d. As the other end of the screw 1054 presses the pipe 1050 in the direction perpendicular to the virtual plane, slide of the pipe 1050 can be regulated.
However, in the conventional miter saw, one pipe 1050 is warped since the pipe 1050 is pressed by the screw 1054. The slide support part 1049 rotates about the other pipe 1051 as a fulcrum, thereby varying the direction of the side faces of the cutting blade. The perpendicularity to the upper surface of the base part therefore deteriorates.